Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,245,544; 3,695,713; 3,779,605; 4,091,535; and 4,277,104, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shingle removing devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical engine mounting arrangement that disposes the centerline of the engine in line with the longitudinal axis of the apparatus handle.
As any roofer is all too well aware, mechanical shingle removing devices substantially reduce the amount of physical exertion that is required to strip shingles from a roof. However, they are also cumbersome to maneuver on a roof surface due to the disposition of the motor on the apparatus framework which cause an unbalanced condition that tends to tip the ripper blade upwardly rather than facilitating the insertion of the blade under a shingle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved engine mounting arrangement for a shingle removing apparatus that positions the motor forward of the wheel assembly to bias the lifting blade into a downward position, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.